Vampires are Prohibited from Reading this Story!
by Shi-shiNata
Summary: Vampires are prohibited from reading this Vampire Knight story idea dump! So no blood suckers are allowed to click the title! Especially sparkly ones!
1. Vampire Knight

**_Ummm. Sorry. I know I should be focusing on other things but I couldn't help myself! So I decided to start a dump for VK fanfics._**

Where is Kaname?

_'It's so cold...pure white snow...Why is it so white? What is this snow? It's... not supposed to be red. So, where is all the red coming...from...?'_

A little girl was alone in the woods, staring at her snow covered mittens. She had no idea how she got there, or even who she was. The wind blew around her, covering her with more of the frozen liquid. The girl looked up from her mittens when the sound of crunching snow reached her ears. In front of her was a dark figure, contrasting with the snow surrounding them.

The figure came ever closer.

"Are you lost, little girl?" the figure asked her. He smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. He had fangs. The little girl started to unconsciously crawl backwards away from the daunting person. "If that's the case, then can I drink your blood?"

The little girl's eyes widened. However, before she could move further away from the figure, the man grabbed her, and bent down to reach her soft little neck.

"Stop!" the little girl cried out. The man opened his mouth wide, when the sound of a gun shot pierced through the winter air. The little girl watched in shock as the man's body slowly tuned to dust.

"Are you alright, child?" the newcomer asked her. In front of the little girl, was a tall, silver haired woman with lavender eyes. In her shock, the little girl neither shook her head nor nodded. The newcomer came closer to the little girl, but she scooted away from the newcomer. "Don't be afraid, little child. You may call me Kiryu-san." The woman was eventually able to calm the little girl, and picked her up in her arms. "What it your name?"

"I don't know." she said.

"Then I shall call you, 'Yuki' for you are the gentle princess found in the snow." The little brown haired girl, now dubbed, 'Yuki' clenched her mitten covered hands around the silver haired woman's coat. "I'm going to take you to my home now, Yuki. Where my husband and I will discuss what we are going to do with you. I have two little boys around your age. Their names are Ichiru and Zero, and you can play with them when we get there."


	2. VK x Harry Potter

The Offer

Harry Potter xover Vampire Knight

Draco knew why his family was there, it was because the Dark Lord was hoping for an alliance with the Vampires. To attain that alliance, the Dark Lord, along with his inner circle and Draco, were currently waiting in the parlor of a magnificent mansion in Japan. Draco fidgeted, uncomfortable with being in a house filled with creatures that feasted off of human blood. He felt calmer when his godfather, Severus Snap, placed a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"What's keeping him so long? Don't they know that the Dark Lord doesn't have all day!" Aunt Bella snapped.

"Be calm, Bella. We are guests in this home." said the Dark Lord. Draco was again put off by the Dark Lord's unnatural beauty in his new body. It was strange to know that something so beautiful came from the disgusting creature that came to be after the Triwizard Tournament.

All looked up when the doors to the parlor opened. A blonde, pretty woman dressed in a maid's uniform beckoned them to follow her.

The Dark Lord was first to enter the Vampire King's study.

There were two figures waiting for them when they entered the room. Both were more hauntingly beautiful than any Veela, and put the Dark Lord's new looks to shame. Many of the room's new occupants could not help the gasp that escaped their lips. There was a single breathtaking brown haired male sitting at the desk in the middle of the room. On the desk was the most alluring women Draco had ever seen.

"King and Queen Kuran, I presume." the Dark Lord spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen while the wizards took in the exquisite couple. The male nodded.

"Lord Voldemort." Draco flinched, and so did a few others.

"I have come to offer you an alliance."

"And what would we gain from this alliance? For a long time, we had been content to watch you humans fight against other humans. What would we gain from joining your battle? What would we gain from joining your side." said King Kuran.

"My husband and I have heard much about you, Lord Voldemort. We are not pleased by much we hear. How would you make our help worthwhile? What will keep us from joining your enemies?" asked the Vampire Queen.

The Dark Lord smirked, and Draco knew that the King and Queen had asked just the right questions. "After the battles are said and done, if you help me, then I will entrust a team of wizards into your care." The King raised a single elegant eyebrow, as if he were saying, 'That's it?'

"A team of wizards well learned in spells such as the blood replenishing spell." Draco had to keep himself from flinching this time, knowing it was very unlikely the Dark Lord would keep his promise.

"What do have to lose, my dear Yuki, with an offer like that?" The King smirked, and Draco got the strange feeling that if the couple decided to join them, then the Dark Lord and his followers would surely regret it.

"Nothing, my love, nothing at all." Draco shivered. Maybe he could somehow convince the Dark Lord to sic them on the Light?


End file.
